Food and Rewards
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: John is fed up with Sherlock not eating for days on end so John decides to reward him. One-shot. Johnlock. Light smut. xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are the creators.**

…

Food and Rewards

John finishes plating spaghetti and bolognaise on to two plates.

"Sherlock, I've made spag bol. Come and eat some."

"No." He replies simply.

"Sherlock, you must eat."

"Why? I don't need food."

"Your _body_ requires food."

"I'm still not eating."

"Ok. What if we make a deal? I will give you a reward every time you finish a meal."

"I'm not a child John. I don't want a sticker every time I accomplish something."

"You are a child and that's exactly what you want."

"Well, what is my reward?" Sherlock replies ignoring John's last statement

"I'm not saying. Now come and eat." Sherlock reluctantly gets off the couch and stalks into the kitchen. Sherlock picks up his fork and starts prodding his food. 10 minutes later John finishes his plateful whereas Sherlock has only eaten one mouthful of his.

"Sherlock. Don't you want to know what your reward is? Actually don't answer that of course you do and guessing by the fact that you're still here then you haven't deduced it. If you at finish half the plate you'll get the reward." Sherlock looks at john intently, more browsing over him than glaring. Sherlock begins slowly eating his food until half the plate has been consumed.

"Good." Sherlock stands up waiting for his reward. John approaches him and unexpectedly kisses him. Sherlock freezes and stands there awkwardly.

"Night." John says releasing him slowly and heads to his room. Sherlock stays where he is just standing there before entering his room too.

'_John just kissed me. Why? Is this my reward? I don't need physical contact so why use that as a reward? Does he want our relationship to be more than a friendship? Do I?'_

'_Calm down.' his mind soothes, 'just see what happens over the next few meals.'_

'_But what if I want more? John obviously cares for my well-being and I care about John. What's happening to me?'_

His mind draws a blank and he growls loudly in frustration. John hears him and he walks outside Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock? Are you ok?"

"Er, yeah I'm fine just…just…I'm fine." John's hand lingers on the door handle. _Sherlock's stuttering. Something's off. He doesn't want me to go in. Is it because I kissed him? Oh my Lord I kissed him…WHY DID I DO THAT? I'll see how he is tomorrow._ John lets go of the door handle he unconsciously was holding and walks back to his room.

…

"Sherlock? I've ordered Thai."

"I'm not hung-," Sherlock stops what he is saying, remembering their arrangement, "Ok." He walks into the kitchen and begins taking small bites from his curry. Once he's eaten half he waits for John to finish his. John stands up, putting their dishes in the sink and approaches Sherlock looking into his face and then he slowly leans forward until their lips meet. This time Sherlock stills for a couple seconds and then slowly reciprocates.

_What am I doing? John thinks._

_What am I doing? Sherlock thinks._

Although both of them don't know how to respond mentally, physically their bodies are on auto-pilot. Sherlock wraps his arms around John's neck and John wraps his arms around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock moves his mouth against John's and before long they're both breathing heavily. Sherlock pulls away and stares into John's eyes. They both stand their silently, until John loosens his grip and they both separate.

"Night Sherlock." John goes to his room and closes the door.

"Good night John." Sherlock answers knowing John won't hear him.

…

"Sher-?" John walks into the kitchen to see Sherlock already sitting at the table.

"Someone's eager." John jokes under his breathe but Sherlock hears him and scowls.

"What is it tonight?"

"Fish and chips, that ok?"

"Yes."

"Alright well I'll be back shortly." John leaves the flat and walks to the nearest chip shop. After ordering and paying for their meals, he returns to the flat, taking out the styrofoam containers and gives Sherlock his.

"What do I get if I eat all my food since I've only been eating half?" John deliberates this question.

"You'll just have to find out." John smiles to himself knowing that Sherlock hates not knowing and that he finally has the upper hand in a situation. 15 minutes later they have both finished their meal. Sherlock's container is completely empty.

"Are you sure you want your reward?"

"Yes."

"It's different but I think you'll like it."

John walks up to Sherlock and kisses him straight away. He bites on Sherlock's lip and Sherlock opens his mouth in a moan, this allows John's tongues access to Sherlock's mouth. Their tongues dance over each other and their hands roam beneath each other's clothes. John steps back and looks at Sherlock's flustered state; hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed, slight arousal in jeans. _Good._

"I…I'm going to bed." Sherlock says his head spinning, unable to think straight.

"Ok. Night." John replies.

"Night." Sherlock replies walking to his room dazed.

'_Did I just…french…Sherlock bloody Holmes?'_

'_Did he just…did John just…ugh what's the word'. Sherlock searches his mind until he finds it 'TONGUE! That's it. And…and my…it's….think about this logically, in order to know how you feel you should repeat the findings. Do it again.'_

…

John's preparing the evening meal.

"You hungry?"

"Let's skip dinner." Sherlock's deep voice rumbles and he walks straight towards John, taking his face in his hands and plants his lips firmly onto John's. John moans slightly but breaks away.

"Hey, you get your reward after you've eaten."

"Can't we just kiss again?"

"If you don't eat today then you'll have no reward for a week." John stops talking and thinks about their situation. "Are we doing this to get you to eat or because we want to?"

"Both."

"So you like me?"

"Of course, you are my friend."

"No…I mean more than friends as in do you find me attractive?"

"Attractiveness is a concept that could define many things and people's views of what or who is attractive differentiates but the way my body is responding to you I guess I can say yes I do." Sherlock pauses and asks seductively,

"Will you actually not reward me? I know you want me as much as I want you."

"If you don't eat then this will never progress."

"Hmmm, so if I eat all my dinner and clear up after, what do I get then?"

"You'll just have to find out." John whispers into his ear flirting back. Sherlock's stomach rumbles and it causes John to laugh, "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Good. I'm starving." Sherlock replies his eyes never leaving John's. After eating chilli con carne and rice, Sherlock collects their plates and cutlery and puts them in the sink.

"That's not washing them."

"I said I would clear up. The table is clear." John rolls his eyes at Sherlock knowing he can't argue with him.

"So, what is my reward?" John grabs Sherlock's hand and leads him to the couch.

"Lay down." John commands.

"Why?"

"Now." Sherlock lies down on the couch as he is instructed and lays his hands on his stomach. John reaches down for Sherlock's zipper and Sherlock unconsciously moves back but John lays a hand on Sherlock's in a gesture saying _trust me_.

"What are-?" Sherlock begins.

"Don't talk." John takes Sherlock's cock out of his boxers and starts stroking it slowly. Sherlock shifts slightly to get more comfortable. He instinctively tries to remain in control of his body as he does whenever anything causes any sensation in him such as when he's on a case but as John changes technique, twisting the head of his cock, quiet moans start escaping from Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock's breathing becomes heavier as John picks up the pace and he writhes slightly under John's hold. A few minutes later Sherlock starts moaning more loudly.

"John, I-I…"

"I know." John strokes Sherlock a few more times before he groans and comes.

"Well that was-"

"Unexpected?" finishes John.

"I was going to say interesting but unexpected fits too." Sherlock smirks. Realisation hits John and his cheeks flood red.

"You're embarrassed, why?" Sherlock inquiries.

"Really, why? I just jerked off my best-friend as a reward for eating."

"And clearing up. I rather enjoyed my reward." John looks at Sherlock astonished, "Did you want me to _not_ enjoy it?"

"No, no I…I didn't really…think."

"Well, then. I'm rather tired after all _this_ so I'm going to bed. Good night John." Sherlock tucks himself back inside his boxers and trousers. He cleans himself and John before leaving.

"Er, yeah, right. Night Sherlock."

_What is going on with you? You get these urges with woman, not with men, especially not your best-friend. But he doesn't mind…in fact he says he enjoyed it. Could he be…? Could I be…? Oh hell._

…

John walks into the kitchen to find Sherlock standing by the oven.

"Hey."

"Hey," John replies, "Erm, what are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Yes cooking John. Well I ordered pizza but forgot to order chips so I took some from Mrs Hudson and put them in the oven. Do you know how the oven works? I had to call Mrs Hudson up because the stupid thing wouldn't turn on. It turns out we've never used it until now so it wasn't even…" John is looking at Sherlock open mouthed, "What?"

"You're babbling or trying to make conversation which shows that either you want something or that you're nervous. Which is it?"

"You're getting a lot better at deducing things John." Sherlock praises, "And the answer to your question is both, although I'm not nervous about what we are doing, I'm nervous about myself."

"Why?"

"I care about you. I like you as you said the other day 'more than a friend'. I like the pleasure you're giving me. I…I want to give you pleasure too."

"But what we're doing is rewarding you for eating."

"_I've_ made dinner today and if you eat all of it I'll reward _you_." John tilts his head to the side amused,

"Reverse psychology?"

"More like swapping alphas. Now, the chips should be done so go sit at the table."

Sherlock takes a slice of pizza while John takes two and shakes salt on his chips. John thinks about what his 'reward' could be. Sherlock looks at John while he takes small bites from the pizza.

_Are you really going to through with this?_

_Of course. I have to see how he responds to me. I know he was aroused when he 'jerked-me-off' but I want to physically touch him._

_Do you even know what to do? _ Sherlock doesn't know what he's doing. He thinks about what John did to him, the different grasps and motions.

_If I copy what he did to me then it should be relatively satisfactory._

_You are doing this as an experiment, not because you care for him?_

_I…I… _Sherlock pauses his thoughts as he analyses himself. _You didn't protest when he kissed you. You let John touch your cock without a second thought. If it was anyone else you would have broken their arm at least. You have feelings for him._ Sherlock ends the conversation in his mind palace with;

_I am doing this to see how John responds to me, as an experiment yes but to see whether our friendship could expand. I want it to._

Sherlock moves closer to John and suddenly kisses him.

"I haven't finished my dinner."

"I don't care. I want you."

_Sherlock wants me?_

John moans at Sherlock's words and moves his hand through Sherlock's hair.

"Hey, wait a second."

John separates from Sherlock but holds his hands. _I give Sherlock a reward for eating therefore he wants to eat. In giving Sherlock the reward I am also giving him physical contact he never gets…so if I continue it means I am helping him._

"Done convincing yourself you can continue?"

John scowls at Sherlock and Sherlock smirks dipping his head to reunite their lips.

"I was hungry y'know." John mutters while Sherlock places wet kisses to his neck. John exhales shakily; closing his eyes and directs Sherlock back to his mouth.

"Dinners over, now for dessert."

John slows at Sherlock's flirtatious comment and Sherlock notices this, taking the opportunity to lead John and himself to his room.

"I never knew you were the one for flirting."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Let's see if you can find them out." Sherlock whispers seductively in John's ear.

John spends the rest of the night exploring the unknown Sherlock hinted at and it is one of the best night's they have together.

…

**A/N – Back at school tomorrow so writing may slow even more :/ Hopefully Chapter 8 of 'Second Chance' will be out tomorrow and chapter 9 will be out on Friday. xox**


End file.
